User blog:Noah.4434/Spoiler alert for appearances of the V1 models from TNAB 12,along with spoilers for the appearances of Celina,Liori,and Joy Infused Noah,and the locomotives,along with Noahie,a new character,and some new and improved models...
Note,Reborn also appears in this,along with the Prototypes. Buck has minor changes,being visibly torn and more withered,the wires where his left forearm and hand were are now longer,his remaining functional eye still works,but his left eye is a endoskeleton one still. Buster has similar changes,he has more damage and his left foot is missing the suit on it,he still retains most of his original appearance however. Noah is riddled with tons of rips,he has a endoskeleton eye,his fedora and bow tie are torn and tattered,but still retain the appearance,his guitar he used to entertain kids with is now a prop in the office along with Buck's mircophone. Anna is the least changed,having only more rips and such,she now has a endoskeleton left eye. Bailey is heavily damaged,missing the suit on her entire left arm,right foot,and her left hand is a endoskeleton hand,she is still intact,her ear bow tie is slanted down to the right,but her tophat is fully intact,slightly dusty though. Dan and Suki are damaged a lot,the wires were Dan's left hand were are now longer,he also has more rips,and his bowler hat and bow tie are dusty,Suki shares a similar appearance to Anna. Reborn has some minor changes,IE having minor rust,but retains his original appearance. Prototype Buck has minor rips and such,but retains the original appearance he had. Prototype Noah has more damage,the fedora and bow tie are slightly tattered,but are intact,his axe arm is slightly rusty though. Prototype Anna has a large rip on her right leg,revealing the endoskeleton underneath,as said before,she is possessed by Suki Smith. Celina has minor changes,her right forearm has been replaced with that of a blade,she has eyes similar to that of Scrap Baby. Liori has a appearance similar to that of Celina,but has her right forearm replaced with that of a claw,she shares the same eyes as Celina. Joy Infused Noah has minor changes,he has the same eyes similar to that of Celina and Liori,instead of him having a blade or a claw,he has no missing limbs,he is the least changed along with Reborn and Anna. Noahie has a lot of changes,he is now missing the lower endoskeleton body he had in TNAB 6,he basically has the eyes that Celina,his Joy Infused counterpart,and Liori has,he can only crawl around now. 1215 has changed a lot,he is damaged and has the eyes similar to that of Celina,he doesn't have a claw or blade replacing his knuckle coupler,which he retains,he has a torn bow tie and fedora as well. 5021 is heavily damaged,the beer bottle he had as a prop is now gone,being a prop in the office,his sunglasses are merely cracked,underneath them,he has the eyes that the other 5 has. 4012 is the least changed along with Joy Infused Noah,Anna,and Reborn,he has the eyes the other joy infused models have,his trombone is now a prop in the office as well. Nightscreech is the remains of most of the Nightscreecher models combined into one abomination,the head's upper jaw is that of Nightscreecher Buck,whilst the lower jaw is that of Nightscreecher Buster,the drill from Nightscreecher Bailey replaces the left hand,he has a right hand similar to that of Reborn,he has 3 legs as well,2 of them having the suits of Nightscreecher Buck and Buster,there is 2 more arms,they are merely spare nightscreecher endoskeleton parts salvaged from the TNAB 1 location,they have clawed hands similar to that of the prototypes,the third leg is a bare one,with bits of suit on it,mainly that of the remains of the other Nightscreechers. Chad returns for the first time since game 2,he is decayed and burnt,missing the suit on his right foot,and he has tons of burns,presumingly from the 2027 warehouse fire. Jessica makes a return since TNAB 8,she has decayed a lot since then,she has holes and rips everywhere,she is intact however. Barry returns as well,he is almost a endoskeleton,with the only bits of suit he has being his right arm,torso,left leg,right hand,and his head and jaw,his top hat and bow tie are dusty and torn. Prototype Barry makes a return appearance for the first time since 2,he has been modified with a drill replacing his left hand,he now has suit for the lower jaw,with sharp teeth. Sam is just burnt and damaged,and he is missing his left forearm and hand,which have been replaced with that of a endoskeleton forearm. Endo P now is more rusty,and he wears the tattered remains of Carl's mask,which is missing a a ear,his signature drill left hand barely works due to age. Rocking Buck is a new model of Buck using the original design of his normal counterpart,he has 5 fingers now,and a guitar symbol on the chest. Rocking Noah is a new model of Noah using the original design like Buck,he now has a guitar symbol on the shirt as well. Rocking Anna is also a new model,using the original design of Anna,she now has a guitar symbol on the chest like the others. Rocking Bailey is a new model also using the original design like the previous 3,she has a guitar symbol on the chest,and is rather fixed this time. Rocking Buster is a new model using Buster's original design,he like the previous 4 has five fingers and a guitar symbol on the chest. 1294 is a scrapped version of 1215 made around the events of Rebuilt,he was never used due to bugs...and a incident,he escaped the location around the events of TNAB 9,and came to this location prior to the events of TNAB 12,he wears a blue bow tie salvaged from a scrapped character. Atomic Buck is the Molten Freddy of the game,after the events of TNAB 9,Souji was destroyed along with the rest of the Joy Infused models,they were rebuilt by Scrap Gnaw,and rebuilt into a killing machine,making a new variant of Souji,he basically wears Joy Infused Buck's mask damaged and burnt,and he has sharp teeth added on,he has the eyes of the other Joy Infused models all scattered around his body,he wears Joy Infused Buck's bow tie combined with Joy Infused Buster's bow tie. Joy Infused Suki is a scrapped character from the Rebuilt location,she was gonna be used on the stage as a piano player like her original counterpart,but due to the location closing,and Souji killing the player,she was never used,she looks like her normal counterpart,except being a little more curvy,and she wears what her normal counterpart wears,she has faceplates on her head,being similar to Ballora's,along with her hair,she has a speaker on the top of her chest,she was trashed and broken until the events of TNAB 12,when she was rebuilt by 1294 and Scrap Gnaw to her original appearance. Joy Infused Dan is a scrapped character from the Rebuilt location,he was gonna be used as a storyteller,similar to Sam,due to the location closing,he was never used,he looks like his normal counterpart except having a speaker below his bow tie,and having a left hand,he has 5 fingers,faceplates in a way similar to Funtime Foxy,and he has a actual tail,being made out of styrofoam,after he was abandoned,he was trashed and broken,but rebuilt by 1294 to his original appearance Shy Guy and Snifit are 2 scrapped characters from the Rebuilt location,they were basically meant to be used in a comedy part of the location,due to Nintendo sueing them,they were never used,they basically look like their normal counterparts,but modernized,they have faceplates and they each have their own speaker above the belt,which has been lowered a bit to give room,they wear a purple bow tie,with 2 masks,a white mask with 2 large black holes for eyes,and a small third one for a mouth,Snifit's mask basically has a nozzle similar to a gas mask,they have hands,but in a way similar to Sec-Strings from POPGOES,as they were abandoned,they were forgotten,but rebuilt by 1294 into 2 killing machines,Shy Guy has a chainsaw replacing his left forearm,while Snifit has a hammer replacing his right forearm. Scrap Gnaw is the burnt and damaged remains of the original Bonegnaw animatronic,he has decayed a lot,he has some more rips,and the corpse is more visble through said rips,he is a Springlock like animatronic model of Noah,but tattered,and broken,he returns for the first time since 9,having wandering around since.. Scrap Eater is the burnt and damaged remains of the springlock like Anna suit first revealed in game 3,she has more rips,revealing her corpse,she has some of the hair chipped,and sort of losing their color in some way,she is missing the suit on her left hand,revealing the bone. Deathwringer is the final antagonist faced in game,being a hybrid of the parts of the Joy Infused models that were never used on Atomic Buck,some spare parts,the remains of Prototype Buster and Bailey,and the remains of Carl and Felicity,all in one,he looks like a fusion of spare endoskeleton parts all in one,his main head is that of Carl,who wears a spare mask on his head,Felicity is tangled in the body,but is on one of the endoskeleton bits,being a secondary head,the remains of the other 2 prototypes are tangled throughout the body,their masks are basically props in the office,bits of endoskeleton parts,that from the remains of the rest of the Joy Infused parts,being on the body in all places. Joy Infused Jessica is a scrapped animatronic that was made,but never used,she looks like a version of Jessica in a joy infused like appearance,she is curvier,but retains her original appearance,she was trashed and forgotten,but after she was fixed up by 1294,she was brought back to life and repaired. Giggles is a character and by far one of the most odd characters in the timeline,he is a jester animatronic with 'white' skin,a mask with a grin on it,and dimly lit eyes,in TNAB 8,he was missing the suit on his left forearm and hand,now he has gotten worse,he is now missing the suit on his left upper arm,and he has a endoskeleton right eye from Decay. 2355 is a 4-6-0 steam locomotive built in the style of a animatronic,unlike the original 4 locomotives,he doesn't have faceplates,considering he is a older design,he wears a red bow tie,and nothing else,he is damaged though,he has endoskeleton eyes,his original eye color was dark blue. 1293 is a 0-6-0 steam locomotive built in a style of an animatronic,he is a 0-6-0 similar to 1215 and 1294,he wears a green bow tie and nothing else,he has a endoskeleton left eye,and his eye color is dark blue. Scrapheap returns slightly damaged,her buzzsaw arm is still rusty,but still functional,she has a little more rips,but is still intact. Scrapbringer returns also slightly damaged,his claw like fingers are slightly rusty and damaged,his teeth are a little more sharper,but he is intact overall. And that's all there is. See you in 2019. :) Category:Blog posts